An improved version of earlids, the active hearing protectors has been built. It has been shown that when any Hookean material is deformed, the losses equal the ultimate strain energy. Using this relation, I have demonstrated that the time lag in the response of poroelastic material such as cartilage is roughly proportional to the square of the length of the path followed by the pore liquid during creep. For samples of different size but the same shape this proportionality is exact.